Ichigo Ryou Ichigo possessed
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: A small predasite latched itself onto Ichigo's head, possessing her to kill. And Kill who? Ryou Shirogane! How will Ryou prevent this from happening? Read and find out! :
1. Chapter 1

Ryou: Why does Ichigo have to become possessed and hurt me and herself?

Sakura: Shhhhh! You're giving away the story, you twit!

Ryou: You didn't answer my question.

Sakura: Because I want to! Mwahahahhahahahhahaha!

Ryou: She's a nutcase. (sticks out tongue at Ryou)

RyouxIchigo (Ichigo Possessed)

Ryou was up in his room, staring at his watch every 5 seconds. Ichigo was late, yet again. Ichigo then ran through the door, looking around, and didn't see Ryou! "Whew! I'm safe, he isn't here yet." she thought, until she heard Ryou call out her name. "I have had it. I'm taking 5 dollars off your paycheck this week, got it?!" He yelled at her. "You jerk! I hate you! I make up being late, by working for all those lazy mew mews!" "I don't care. Just get to work!" Ryou stormed off into the kitchen. As soon as the cafe opened a bunch of people came in. "Ichigo, bring this cake to table 2!" Mint said handing it to her. Ichigo then had 3 plates of cake, since Zakuro, Pudding and Mint all handed their's to her.Mini mew all of a sudden started going off about a predasite. They all ran outside and found the predasite. It had taken control of a small fish in the pond. They transformed into their mew mew forms and destroyed it. But Mini Mew had forgotten to eat the little jellyfish thingy and it had made it's way onto Ichigo's head and camoflauged itself in her hair. It didn't take any effect. Until Now.

It was finally the day the cafe was closed and Ichigo really wanted to see Masaya today. But, too bad, he was on a trip with his father abroad, to learn about endangered animals in America. "Oh, I really wanted to see him today!" she pouted and found Ryou on her way home. "Oh, hey, Ryou!" she greeted the blonde. "Hey, Strawberry, I'll walk you home if you want." Ryou offered. Since Ichigo had nothing better to do, she took him up on his offer. But, while they were walking home, Ichigo collasped. "Ichigo! Are you okay?! Oh, my god!" Ryou took her in his arms and carried her the rest of the way. (Ding dong) They finally reached Ichigo's house and her father answered the door. "I know you're my daughter's boss, but I don't apperciate you holding her in your arms, Blondie." He said with a scowl. Sakura then ran to the door and saw Ryou holding their daughter in his arms. "What's wrong with her? She looks pale." Her mother said feeling worried. She didn't really mind Ryou holding Ichigo. "Well, I was going to walk her home and she collasped. I'm getting worried about her, too." He explained. "Oh, come on in then. Her room is upstairs." Ichigo's father let him in and he set Ichigo down on her bed. Ryou left after Ichigo was safe and sound in her bed.

Ichigo's mother and father left on a trip and thought Ichigo could take care of herself once she awoke. She did awake, but with a sense of evil in her eyes. It must have been the predasite that attached itself to her. She got up and headed for the cafe. The voice in her head was telling her to kill Ryou and the others. "Ichigo! What are you doing? You still look pale!" Ryou said once he spotted her. "No! Ryou please run away!" Ichigo thought. She neither could talk nor have any control over her body. The others ran outside and saw Ichigo acting strange. Lettuce was about to comfort the red-haired girl, but Zakuro stopped her. "Stop! This isn't Ichigo. This is her body, but something is controling it. She has evil in her eyes. You can see how red they are!" Pudding started crying and hugged Lettuce, who then starting crying. The predasite squeezed harder on the poor girl, making her more evil. Her eyes glowed redder and her fingers nails became razor sharp cat claws. It wanted to trick the others, so it made Ichigo walk away and thinking that the whole thing was over. But it wasn't . Ryou and the others sat down on the porch of the cafe and pondered. Ichigo then jumped from the roof and landed behind Ryou and pierced her claws in his back. "Ahhhhh!" he screamed, his back was bleeding. Ichigo felt her eyes fill up with tears and ran away. Ryou followed after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Ichigo! Where are you?!" Ryou called out, but no answer. He finally found Ichigo in the woods, sitting down, her claws covered with more blood than before. He had found out that she had been piercing herself with her own claws, in order to break free from the predasite. Her back, stomach, arms, and legs were covered with blood. The predasite still squeezed. She then got up and stabbed Ryou yet again. "Ichigo! You've got to snap out of it. You're losing too much blood. If this continues, you will die!" Ryou did not want the girl he cared for die so easily. "R-Ryou..." Ichigo started. "I can't help myself. I want to stop, but this predasite... it won't go away. Please help me." Her claws extended and she tried to get Ryou again, but he managed to get away. Her eyes filled up with tears again. Ichigo couldn't stand what she was doing, so she pierced herself with her claws again.

Ryou ran after her and tried to stop her from doing this to herself. He had no choice, he had to fight her himself. He managed to strike her a few times, but most of the times, he got pierced. When Ryou had to hit her again, he starting crying. "Ichigo, I'm sorry. I have to do this!" He yelled out. Ichigo ran into the tree a few times, hoping that the predasite would break away, but it didn't. She continued to pierce herself, and Ryou couldn't stand it. But then Ichigo just collasped, she had lost too much blood. Ryou tried to haul her to her feet, but it was all an act. She stabbed Ryou with all of her claws, making him collasp against a tree. "Ichigo..." Ryou started. He panted for air, and he lost alot of blood, as well. "No! No! No! Noooooo! Ryou! Ryooooooou!!!!!" Ichigo screamed out so loud, that the predasite was forced to break away and Mini Mew came out of Ryou's pocket, went back to normal size and ate the jellyfish thingy. Ichigo ran and put Ryou against her chest, holding him very tightly. "Ryou! Please, don't die! I----I---I love you!" she screamed out. She gave Ryou a long passionate kiss, knowing it was the only one she could ever give him. But she was wrong. Ryou slowly opened his eyes and licked his lips. "Ichigo, tell me what you said again." he said. "I said I love you." she replied. "Hmmmm... is that so? I love you too." Ryou and Ichigo kissed one more time. Ryou had enough strength to get up and carried Ichigo back to the cafe. "What on earth happened to you guys?" Keiichiro asked once he came out. "I told her..." Ryou explained. Keiichiro smiled and said "I knew you had it in you, Alto." Their wounds were dressed up and were happy that they finally got their feelings across to each other. Don't worry about Masaya, Ichigo dumped him!

Ryou: That hurt... you've got problems, you know that?

Sakura: Why thank you. And you should take anger managment classes, okay?

Ryou: At least I got kissed.

Sakura: -- You Perv.


End file.
